Moving Shadows
by Doctersid27
Summary: Nora was found when she was 10 years old in a alley surrounded by 3 dead bodies. Nobody knew who she was and where she came from. She doesn't remember anything that happened to her before that night. But when Nora discovers that her life has truer meaning then she thought. She realizes that she has more enemies than she thought. Even in the shadows.


Authors note:

Hi I don't know how this is gonna work out but I wanted to try one of my book ideas out. I hope you guys like it!

If you see any errors please notify me cause I make A LOT!

~doctorsid27

. . . . . . .

Prologue "Once Upon A time"

Most stories that have a happy ending start with 'once upon a time'.But, as I am sorry to say, this story is much less of a happy is most likely a tragedy, a catastrophe, a downer, a failure, you get the picture.

Much bad endings though start with AT LEAST a happy beginning also, but if you want that, well... lets just say that the happy ending is way more expected than a happy beginning in this case.

. . . . . .

Not a very long time ago, there was a 10-year-old girl named Nora. She had long, curly brown hair and greenish-blueish eyes.

Around midnight, Nora was walking down an alley. She didn't know how she got there or what she was doing. All she knew was that something or someone was coming after her. She could sense it.

She started to run. But, no matter how hard she ran, she could feel it coming closer and closer within every stride she took.

She became desperate. She looked around her for a place to hide... anywhere. She found nothing. She started to scream with frustration, knowing that no matter what she did, it would catch up to her anyways.

The people who heard her screams were curious to who was screaming. They came out of their houses and into the alley. They followed downwards, a sense of darkness in their wake.

Nora, thinking the people were her followers, started backing up, ever so slowly. Her foot, catching on a rock, tripped her and she landed on her back. Her head hitting the ground with a hard thump. She was knocked unconcious, blood oozing from the back of her head. The rock cracked open her skull.

The people, seeing her unconcious, tried to run to her rescue but found something holding them back. It was too late. It had come.

. . . . . .

Detective Jackson was a fairly busy officer. He had a lot of murdur cases he had solved over the years and he was fairly good at them. He was the lead detective at the police department. He was never surprised at a case cause he had solved all of his cases so far.

When the chief of police called him to solve a case at 3:00 in the morning, of course he would wonder what the case would be to call him that early.

He was expecting just another homicide or suicide. He wasn't expecting something as weird as this.

He came to the crime scene with his gear.

The first thing he saw was 3 bodies, looking like they were sleeping... almost. Well, sleeping with their eyes open.

Their was yellow caution tape covering the area and about an estimate of 12 police officers there. He walked over to the bodies to investigate them and from what he observed, they were in perfect condition. There was no harm done to them whatsoever. They were perfectly healthy in every way.

A police officer came up to him saying," Excuse me but you must be Detective Jackson Brooks."

Jackson looked at the officer,"Yes I am."

"The chief told me to notify you of the situation."

"Go on."

"We found these bodies surrounding a girl about 10-12 years old. Her name and parents are currently unknown. She had severe damage done to her head and a concusion. Her skull was mildly is in the hospital under our instruction."

Jackson held up his hand for the officer to stop. "You mean to say to me that we have no idea whatsoever of who this girl is."

"No sir. I saw that you checked the bodies. Did you see the markings?"

"What markings?"

"Check the bodies again."

Jackson walked over to the bodies and checked each body from top to bottom.

"I don't see anything."

"Check the neck."

He checked the neck on every single body and there it was. The only sign of them being hurt at all.

On every body, on their neck, there were 2 burn marks.


End file.
